Bits and Pieces
by xxTerror33xx
Summary: Bits and Pieces of unrelated stories for anyone to pick up and use. Fights, beginnings, ends, exams, adventures. All different scopes of genre and POV but all have my dark touch in the story telling.
1. Broken

A broken village lay beneath a faceless mountain. Destruction and putrid death wafted through the ghost town of the once bustling center of Konoha. Shadows danced over the midnight gloom as crimson rain fell unblocked on flickering flames and broken bodies. Bones, memories, and tears littered the ground as buildings collapsed and people wailed in despair. Creaks and groans of humans and wood pierced the silence of ground-zero. The occasional caw of a crow was a reminder of the vast death that occurred on this day.

An impossibly large fox-like indention mapped the center of the village. In the center of the indention lay a legendary hero. Wheezing and shuddering breaths shook his frame as blood gushed from several wounds on his body.

Hiruzen Sarutobi lay dying beside twin babies. One a girl with a wisp of fire red hair was screaming. Amethyst eyes shone with tears. Her porcelain white skin was dirtied with blood both new and old. Her once soft blanket was stiff and shredded, clinging painfully to her sensitive skin. Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Her brother, in contrast, lay on the dying man's chest. Sun-kissed skin contracted and spasmed with every breath. One astoundingly beautiful blue eye was glazed over in exhaustion and agony. Six thin marks stretched across his cheeks. Steam rose off the small body and the smell of burning skin engulfed the area. Ebony veins sizzled as skin puckered and broke. Sickly yellow and clear white pus oozed and boiled against the body. White hot agony assaulted him into silence. Not a sound was heard from the baby except a constant sizzle as his skin melted and repaired itself in an ungodly fashion. His face was blank and lifeless. If not for the featherlight breaths he would look dead. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Hiruzen wrapped his broken arms around the boy and gently righted himself into a sitting position. His sight blurred in and out focus as he gently held the second newest member of Konoha. Hiruzen smiled softly at Narumi. His arm, jointed in three places lifted her into his embrace. A wet and wheezing cough painted the twins in a splattering of black drops. Hiruzen suddenly tensed as his muscles contracted in pain. A muffled scream left Hiruzen breathless and weak.

A subtle and cushioned pulse of chakra gently crawled across the desolate landscape. Grunts of pain echoed out of a broken building. More chakra was released and the wall of the building blew out.

Four dust covered forms limped out, two men and women. The first was a giant of a man. Easily the tallest one, shuffled towards the ex-Hokage and twins. His usual snow white hair was splotched with dirt and Kami-knew what else. A five-foot lance of wood was wedged painfully through his shoulder; his right arm hung limply at his side while rivers of blood ran down dripping from his fingertips and leaving a spotted trail behind him. The standard navy blue jumpsuit was tattered and falling apart on his frame. Jiraiya gazed sadly at his former teacher's dying form.

Tsunade, Jiraiya's fellow Sannin, looked better than her teammate. A stunning face was shadowed by regret and sadness as she looked around the village. She had no noticeable wounds but her green jacket was riddled with holes and tears. Black ink in an intricate design covered her forehead and emerged from a purple diamond. Whiskey eyes settled on her sensei and she picked up speed already preparing her chakra to identify the wounds.

A couple staggered out next. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Minato was an epitome of injuries. Bones jutted from various points of his body and blood ran in a constant river behind him. Splinters as long as fingers and thinker than a wrist littered his back and legs. His gaze never wavered from his children as he leaned and stumbled towards them.

Kushina was death walking. Her skin was deathly pale against the shadowy background. Flakes of crusted and dried blood fell from her mouth. Her purple eyes were glazed and sunken. She looked unconsciousness on her feet and every step seemed to bring her closer to death's door. She tipped to the sides dangerously with each step. Her normally fiery hair was bleak and faded into a lifeless coppery hue.

Tsunade reached her dying sensei. She hesitantly reached out, but after seeing the look in his eyes; she changed to the pink wrapped bundle in his arms. A dim green light cast shadows on the group. Tsunade painstakingly moved her hand up and down the still screaming Narumi. It reached her midsection and raised a eyebrow in surprise and confusion. A small sound of questioning exited her mouth before she moved lower.

Tsunade retracted her hand and gave a gentle, motherly smile to the baby. Tsunade raised her and handed her to Jiraiya, who with surprising gentleness, carried Narumi to the injured couple. Kushina was still swaying as she stood with arms holding out to embrace her daughter. A spark of life and overwhelming happiness entered her eyes as she pulled Narumi into her chest.

Kushina sat on the rubble of an altar as she cradled and whispered sweet things to calm her daughter. Narumi's screams tapered off to whimpers then finally soft breathing. Tears of happiness leaked from Kushina's eyes and she gazed adoringly at her daughter's matching violet eyes.

Minato was watching the mother-daughter moment from over Kushina's shoulder. His face was set in a pained grimace, but his eyes were filled with such care and love as he observed his family.

Jiraiya had returned back to Tsunade's side to give his student some privacy. His gaze wandered to his sensei's face, only to immediately flinch and look away in shame. Hiruzen didn't notice. He was focused on Naruto. Tsunade's green hand had bled into a inferno of potent red chakra the moment it interacted with Naruto. Tsunade gave a surprised gasp followed by a hiss of pain as the chakra boiled her hand.

Kushina and Minato jumped at the sound. Their gazes focused instantly on their son and Tsunade. Minato's gaze turned calculative and worried as Tsunade pumped enough chakra to level a district. Kushina's eyes ran with new tears as she gently shook her head in a desperate plea.

Tsunade grit her teeth and pushed her chakra output to even higher levels as the green and red fought for dominance. Jiraiya's hand quickly joined Tsunade's and light blue and pale green mixed and battled the malicious red chakra. A deathly lavender chakra erupted from Naruto's body only to shroud him in an aura of menacing rage but the purple hue gave way to blue and green once more before settling down into a gentle bobbing wisp.

Tsunade gave a relieved sigh and settled down with Naruto in her lap. The seal on her face receded into the diamond and she leaned back onto her hands with her chest heaving. Jiraiya's eyes followed the in and out of chest before quickly looking at an interesting pebble as Tsunade's eyes returned to Naruto.

"That's not good." Tsunade's head quirked to the side while looking down at Naruto, who was looking up and reaching for one of Tsunade's golden ponytails. Cerulean and crimson stared into whiskey eyes. Naruto's left eye had mutated into a glowing red fox's eye. It was unnatural that such an eye was filled with child-like innocence. It was a stark contrast to the real thing usually filled with unending hatred and unmoving rage.

Naruto's eyes flashed briefly in light of dying flames. Tsunade gave a gentle smile and cooed softly. Her finger brushed softly against Naruto's small hands. He giggled and gave a happy gurgle as he bunched his small fist around Tsunade's finger.

"He'll make a fine shinobi, I can see it now," Jiraiya whispered. "Naruto the gallant."

Tsunade couldn't help but give off a small smirk at Jiraiya's joy. "As if his godmother would ever allow him to become a pervert." Tsunade looked up at her teammate and gave him a dazzling smile.

Jiraiya grinned at the pair below him and gave a goofy smile back. "It's already too late. With those eyes, he'll be a true lady killer. Women go crazy for the animal look. The Inuzuka won't be able to keep their paws off 'em."

Tsunade shook her head and gently got to her feet with Jiraiya providing support. She carried over Naruto and reunited the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Kushina was openly crying while Minato's own eyes glistened with tears.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the family with contentment. A wet hacking interrupted the otherwise serene moment. The adults flinched at the thought of forgetting the man who saved them all. Hiruzen gave the group a beaming and understanding but bloody smile.

"Sensei…" For once even Jiraiya was at a loss for words. Tsunade whipped her hair around as she vehemently denied the fact that her sensei was dying. Hiruzen's body shuddered with another wave of pain. He tried to desperately hold on to his soul even as the Shinigami had his fingers wrapped around it.

"I couldn't complete the sealing. I'm sorry Minato." Hiruzen stood to his feet shakily showing an identical seal to the one on Naruto's body. The only difference was that Hiruzen's was blank inside the circle, while Naruto's seal had writing from edge to edge.

Minato looked slightly fearfully at Naruto's seal. He paused before giving a confident nod to his predecessor. "Thank you Hiruzen. I'll take care of it. The Will of Fire still burns brightly thanks to you."

The Third Hokage turned his gaze to his ex-students. "You both make me so proud, you both carry the Will of Fire so strongly in you. I was honored to be your sensei."

Jiraiya gave a tearful but confident nod, while Tsunade turned her head and sobbed quietly. Hiruzen gave them a longful look, but turned his eyes to the new mother and her children.

"Take care of them, they'll need their mother." Kushina gave a confident smile to her grandfather figure, then she looked down at her pride and joy.

Hiruzen looked at the remains of his village with regret and sadness. The damage was extensive and the death toll unimaginable. Memories of his life flashed in front of his eyes. Starting the academy, training with his genin team, fighting in the three shinobi wars, being groomed for Hokage by the first and second, marrying his childhood crush, and finally starting his family. All those memories happened in this village, for this village. Now it was a ruin, a shell of its former self; if only he had been stronger. Regret ripped through his mind.

"Dad!" The sound of Hiruzen's own son ripped through the regret. Hiruzen saw the next 'King' of Konoha, the future and next generation of ninja were safe. As Hiruzen slipped into the next life, a smile split across his face. Hiruzen was dead before he hit the ground with the name of his wife and sons on his lips.

"Hokage-sama, you need to rest. We can handle it while you sleep." Genma, head of the Fourth Hokage's guard was feeling frustrated to say the least. Minato still hadn't recovered from his battle with the masked man and the plant-thing.

It had been been several hours since the confirmed death of the Third by Tsunade and Minato had been going constantly, still dripping blood and splinters as he commanded the remainder of the village into action.

It wasn't looking good. The village had been hit hard. Twenty percent of the entire shinobi population had been confirmed dead and more were dropping like flies from the Bijuu's volatile chakra. Civilians had been less hit by the deaths but their homes and workplaces were contaminated if they were standing or just outright destroyed. The economy was dropping as fast as their shinobi.

Clans, in particular the Uchiha, were hit very hard. The clans had taken the front lines against the Kyuubi in a impressive display of teamwork. They had knocked over the monster and thus allowed the Third to seal it, but the Kyuubi hit back just as hard. Platoons wiped out, one right after the other. It was a slaughter. The clans would recover but they'd be licking their wounds for quite some time.

Jiraiya was out rebuilding blocks of the village at a time with high-level Earth jutsu and Tsunade was healing as many as she could, but it wasn't looking good. The last thing they needed was their Hokage dropping from his injuries.

Of course that's if the Hokage would at least listen to anyone. Minato had taken charge and was pushing everyone to do something and keeping the villagers moving. If things stopped then the village might very well collapse into despair.

Genma himself was running on fumes. He had been allowed to carry messages around the village to organize the defense and eventual push back against the Kyubi. His legs were burning and he had eaten through several soldier pills just to keep up with his Hokage.

Finally, the cavalry arrived in the form of a angry Tsunade. "Minato if you don't get to the hospital this very second I will personally drag your broken body there." Tsunade was furious. This had been the fourth time she had come down to get Minato.

Minato stopped mid-step and gazed fearfully at the blonde. His eyes darted back to the door he was headed to then back to Tsunade. Several times his eyes flickered back and forth before giving up and limping towards the hospital. Tsunade rolled her eyes and quickly followed after the Hokage.

The Hokage and his advisors, Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with his family and the various clan heads were crowded into a hospital to discuss a new problem.

"Narumi is absorbing the residual bijuu chakra in and around Konoha, and in response the Kyuubi is pushing violently against the seal in Naruto. As of right now, the continued stress will kill Naruto and eventually release the Kyuubi. We need to separate them." Minato was breaking inside at the thought of losing one of his children.

The silence in the room was deafening. The clan heads were fearful. They had barely survived the first attack if a second were to happen the village wouldn't make it.

"What can we do? How far are we talking for separation? Opposite sides of the village or different lands?" Shikaku, Nara clan head, was rapidly running through plan after plan. His face was burning after a run in with the Kyuubi's chakra that left him with two nasty scars on the right side of his face.

"We don't know. Jiraiya and I are looking into it as we speak. All we know if that Narumi is going to have to be given a seal and taken away from Naruto. We don't know how she'll react to having so much of the chakra in her." Minato had started getting tearful while Kushina was looking saddened at her children.

"The only plan we have is for me and Kushina to take Narumi out of the village. If we leave Naruto here in the care of the village while we travel and train Narumi it would work out the best. Jiraiya will take care of his spy network and still be allowed to serve the village's sealing needs. Tsunade will need to leave the village to gather support and resources for the village." The clan head's were shocked by Minato's plan. Naruto was practically being abandoned for the sake of the village.

"Who would be the next Hokage then? What about you? The village will turn hysterical at the current Hokage just packing and leaving." Tsume practically growled out. She didn't like the idea of leaving a pup behind, it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Tell them I succumbed to my wounds. It'll hurt the village but not as much as it would if I just left. Naruto will be raised in an orphanage away from the elders. Nothing will be said of him not his status as a jinchuriki nor of his relation to me. Leave him to grow up normally until we can come back and take care of him. Naruto will be just another child with no parents. Hopefully safe." Minato met the eyes of every person in the room. The not so subtle threat hung in the air with a healthy dose of KI.

"Tell the village that Narumi is the Kyuubi jinchuriki and she's been taken out of the village by Jiraiya and Tsunade for safety reasons. Narumi will be safe with us while we travel and Naruto will have the protection of the village and the clan heads. I'll deal with the fall out of everything when I return." The clan head's shuffled uncomfortably in the room as they looked at each other. The plan was wrong morally but they were shinobi. Morality wasn't a job requirement.

"But why do you both have to leave? Can't at least one of the parents stay with Naruto?" Inoichi was grasping for straws at this point. He wanted the Hokage to stay in the village.

"Inoichi, Kushina has to come. Narumi is the only source of Bijuu chakra safe enough to draw on. She will need Narumi close until she can live without it. Kushina is also needed to help make the seal. She's the best bet we have on getting anything from Uzu or suppressing the Bijuu chakra if it gets out of control." Minato explained this gently while giving a sad smile.

"Troublesome," Shikaku made some last minute calculations while his hand ran through his hair. "We'll take care of the rest Hokage-sama. When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as Kushina and I recover. Kushina will live thanks to a seal siphoning parts of Bijuu chakra from Narumi. She'll be shaky at first, but she'll be as good as new soon. Two days at the most." The room was engulfed in silence once more as the clan head's retreated to their thoughts. One by one they left the room leaving the family alone.

"I'm so sorry Kushina, but it's the only way." Minato's eyes searched his wife's for any kind of response. When the situation had started Kushina turned hysterical at losing both of her children. She didn't get any better once the plan had been discussed and she hadn't said anything through the meeting. She only stared longingly at her children.

"It's not your fault Minato," Kushina sighed. "I just wish we could be a happy family. I already miss him." Kushina gave a soft chuckle as she ran one finger over the soft skin of Naruto's whisker marks. Tear drops fell from her face as she started to shake softly. "I finally have a family and we have to split them. Will he forgive us Minato?" Kushina looked up desperately searching in Minato's face for an answer.

Minato did the only thing he could. He lied. "I'm sure he will. He'll understand once we explain. I'm sure of it." Kushina seemed to find solace in his words. She gave a swift nod and wiped her face. She looked down into discolored eyes and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"We'll be back. I promise. Just wait for us. I love you sochi." She placed Naruto into his crib and laid back into Minato's form as she fell asleep. Minato gave an apologetic glance to Naruto's sleeping form. "I'm sorry, please forgive us."

With the death of two Hokage and the abandonment by both of their Sannin, the village was left to wallow in despair. The clan heads tried the keep peace, but hatred of the Kyuubi steadily rose with every passing day. The village was given a raise of morale with the announcement of a Fifth Hokage and with no other choice, the Fire Daimyo chose Danzo Shimura.

The day of his inauguration the village learned of the truth; Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The clan heads were completely blindsided by the news and rushed to defend the boy. Their words fell on deaf ears. Everyone had seen the orphan's eye, and while the excuse that Naruto had come in contact with the Bijuu's chakra held, the black seal on his body didn't. The clan heads were left without any backing as the village took the frustrations out on Naruto. They couldn't aid the boy directly or indirectly without their clan's backing.

The clan heads fought back with the statement that Naruto was the son of Minato. Rumors from an unknown source laid accusations saying it was the Kyuubi's attempt at blending into the village. Once again the clan heads were left struggling with no backing or power and the village rained down on Naruto for the Kyuubi's transgressions.

Any attempts to help the boy or send messages to the Sannin or Minato were blocked and headed off by ROOT.

"Am I a monster?" A four year old Naruto wrapped his arms around his shaking body. The news of being the Bijuu holder had left him, understandably, upset. He had fled the village's growing anger and had hidden in a warehouse.

Crimson and cobalt stared at his reflection in a puddle from the leaky roof. He didn't look like a monster. Whisker marks, spiky hair, and a full human face mirrored his slightest move. Naruto poked and prodded at his face for a clue of the monster that hid underneath.

A large banging startled the young boy. Shelves and boxes started raining down on the top of him. Plastic casings full of rusted kunai and shuriken broke as they hit the floor. Sparks blazed on impact while shards of metal pierced the surrounding area.

Naruto screamed in surprise and fear as he pressed flat against a wall. By some miracle he was uninjured and only left with the barest of wounds. A simple scratch across his bare leg.

He gave a chuckle. "That was close dattebayo." Discolored eyes scanned the mess around him. A lone kunai settled on top of the wreckage seemingly in better shape than the others. Iron-gray gave off a slight shine in the dim light. The smallest patch of red-brown rust set on the very tip of the blade.

" _My day just keeps getting better."_ His face split into a beaming grin. He reached for the kunai only to have it disappear.

"...What?" Naruto was baffled until he saw the handle protruding from his chest. Several seconds passed as he stared at the thing in his chest like it was some great mystery on how it got there.

" _Blood? Is that mine?"_ The pain lanced through his body straight into his brain. Naruto's mouth opened to scream in pain, but it turned into a choked gurgle as the kunai was pulled down and out then swiftly inserted and pulled back up to just under his chin.

Naruto could only shiver and shake. The kunai was lodged through his throat. It blocked his mouth from opening. Innards fell from him after a particularly nasty shake sent him to one knee. Pale yellow intestines, a dark stomach and one pink lung greeted the open air following a river of blood that poured from the child.

Callused fingers held his throat together before slamming the blond container backwards into the ground. A wet impact split the silence in the room. It was followed by a rapid whistling as Naruto attempted to breathe through a ruined windpipe.

The whistling took on a more shrill tone as dirty rusted shards were pushed through his hands and into the dusty floor of the warehouse. More streams of blood fed the large puddle beneath him. A blue iris was widened in fear and pain as it darted frantically for a source of comfort or help. A crimson iris with a blackened slit burrowed into the attacker's eyes.

The attacker's breath hitched. The fox eye glaring at him coupled with the eye's different and rapid movement set his hair on end and solidified Naruto's guilt of being a demon. Their hesitance and guilt vanished. Their shoulders set and they proceeded with their gruesome task.

The attacker straddled his, no it's, they refused to call it something human, gaping insides. Brown eyes flickered over the target's face as they pulled out a kunai. The whistling picked up in a desperate speed. The kunai was held firm as it entered flesh.

Whisker marks were turned into ragged and bloody gashes. Skin was hacked to bone. Teeth were pried out one by one. The nose was carved back, chiseled down, and narrowed. Waxy, pale chunks of flesh splashed in a crimson pool. Radiant drops peppered the sides of Naruto's horrendous young boy had passed out from pain within seconds.

His head was rolled to the right. The stump of his tongue poked from in between lacerated gums and warped cheeks. The pool of blood engulfed his body three times over, ripples and bubbles surfaced with every staggering breath. Blue peeked from the bottom of a half-closed eye, but his eye left eye pulsed gently with his every heartbeat. It stared straight ahead with an animal intelligence and intensity.

Tsume Inuzuka found him. The words "Monster of Konoha" had been ingrained into the skull of his forehead, the kunai served as a period by being shoved tip deep. The Kyubi Jinchuriki was brutalized. His face had been carved into a horrid rendition of a fox.

"I'm so sorry pup," Tsume could barely look at the kid. She knew it was one of her clan, she could smell it. She had been suspicious of the smell and followed it to the abandoned part of the village. She had rushed when the smell of blood hit her and she came upon her victim.

The alpha paced back and forth debating on what to do. A quick glance resulted in a flinch away followed by whimpering and tears. She knelt down and stroked his hair gently, almost motherly. Sniffles were heard as she caressed what was left of the jinchuriki. Her head turned away and with a grunt of exertion, she yanked the kunai out. Chips of skull _clicked_ and _clacked_ on the floor, clear gelatinous brain fluid leaked down and parted around his red eye.

The eyelid of his blue eye had reflexly opened. The eye danced around unfocused and lifeless. It brought a hitch and a lurch in Tsume. She vomited as hacking coughs racked her body. When her courage returned she turned back to Naruto. His left eye was a stark contrast, peering dead ahead. It looked to be the most life filled thing on him. She would've closed his eyes but the left had no eye lid.

"Fucking monsters, I promise I'll find the person who did this to you. You have my word pup." Tsume found it easier to clean up the body if she pretended _it_ could hear her.

' _Not it, fuck sorry. I fought in a war for god's sake, what is wrong with me?'_ Tsume hands were bunched up in frustration. ' _Why is this so hard?'_ She glanced down again, but couldn't hold the look for more than a second. The poor boy.

She shook her head and gained some fire back into her. With surgical precision that would make a certain whiskey-eyed sannin proud, she removed the rusted metal and did her best to clean up as much as she could.

She lifted the body and cradled him to her chest. Green leaves met blood when they both disappeared.

"If Minato doesn't kill us, then Kushina will." Shikaku gazed tiredly down at the body of the blonde. His face had gone through more emotion in the last hour than it had his whole life. The other's couldn't blame him, they were furious and sickened.

"What do we-" Chouza Akimichi was cut off as the new Hokage stormed in. The room was engulfed in silence. Danzo strode in and straight up to the body. He eyed it with a calculating gaze.

"Bring the body, but remove the left eye. It can still be salvaged." A ROOT Anbu appeared suddenly beside the boy's head and pulled a small blade from the pouch on his hip. The blade reached down toward the animal eye but was swiftly removed when the ROOT found himself pinned to the wall by an oversized hand.

"What is the meaning of this Chouza? Do you mean to be a traitor?" Danzo's single visible eye focused on Chouza who was still holding the ROOT against the wall. Several ROOT dropped from the shadows to land in front of their Kage and master.

The clan head's took up their various attack positions in response. "You are Hokage, but you will not lay another hand on that child." Danzo rose one eyebrow in response to the normally stoic Aburame clan head, Shibi. Clouds of kikachu surrounded the Godaime and his puppet-like servants.

Tethers of the blackest night stretched out and around the Kage's guard pinning them in place. The deer clan head was immediately covered by Inoichi and Tsume, claws and teeth bared to mirror her partner. "The clan head's have spoken," Chouza bellowed, "Kage or not, You. Will. Not. Touch that child." Chouza had been the most affected by the inhumane treatment Minato's child had experienced in _it's_ last moments, that's also why he was the most surprised when the cadaver rose from _its_ previous resting place.

"W-what?" Shibi's tone was equal parts revolting and surprise. The body had no pulse, no life. His bugs had confirmed it. That _thing_ had no life in it at all so how was it standing.

The sheet fell and crimson equal to the sharingan glared at the assembled nin in the room. A single, momentary pause pregnant with disbelief was broken under a tidal wave of absolute, godly loathing. The moving corpse blinked out of existence to occupy the place of one of the Kage's trapped guards.

The sound of falling water and a lake of blood was all that remained of the ANBU-level nin. The only sound was Tsume's choking gasp. _It_ had just taken a life with no remorse. It looked as easy as blowing a out a candle. Just _gone._ Nothing left but a brief gurgle.

Danzo had exploded into motion and was already subduing the monster while the clan head's watched. _What could they do?_ Minato's blood had just slain a loyal leaf Shinobi. _It_ was a criminal and therefore under the Kage's power.

The fox's prison was chained, cuffed, and dragged into the depths of the Hokage's tower accompanied by the prayers of the shinobi.


	2. Sacrifices

_**So a little background info on this fic. It is something I started up for xxxYin-Yangxxx and his fic "Naruto: A Hero's Tale." Which is a thousand times better than anything you'll find here. It's a Naruto Harem fic and I'm helping him sorta. SO anyway this was going to fit with that but we decided not to do it but I'll release it here. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Also I have posted like one thing on this site so if the format is off or what not please forgive me.**_

 _ **Please use this or anything in this fic as you want. Good luck and I look forward to reading what you all write. Thanks.**_

' _Chunin Exams Finals?'_ Mentally scoffed Naruto Uzumaki, ' _the Fourth Shinobi War is more like it.'_ Naruto was currently staring down his, Team 7's, opponent in the Chunin exam finals. A measly Grass genin team looking, for all intents and purpose, already beaten as they stepped out onto the field or at least 'they' did ten or so minutes ago.

The grass team had crawled out as timid and cautious as a newborn deer and stood across from the Jewel of Fire Country, Sasuke Uchiha AKA _**Satsuki**_ Uchiha with his/her team. ' _And don't even get me started on that,'_ Naruto scoffed to himself again.

After introductions, ahem, Sasuke's name being called and endless roaring from both nobles and villagers alike that drowned out everyone else's name, the referee announced the start of the match and the absolute clusterfuck that would come to be known as "The Day of Bloody Leafs."

 **I don't know how to fucking format a line break**

"Hajime," the sickly jonin bellowed seconds before leafs joined the grass that grew across the arena. Concrete walls dozens of feet tall blocked the glaring sun that reflected from the smudged Grass headbands. The Chunin Exam stadium was packed wall-to-wall.

Sasuke shot forward just as planned while Naruto and Sakura stood back and waited just as Kakashi told them too. ' _Cannon fodder?'_ Naruto found him scoffing and unknowingly mirroring his actions in just a few short minutes. Kakashi's words rang through his head causing indignation and anger to replace the blood in his veins. Sasuke's first successful hit sounded oddly like Kakashi's stupid book closing.

 **More bullshit linebreaks for a flashback within a flashback**

"Now team," Kakashi's words stopped Team 7's spar and called all attention to their instructor, "I've got good news and bad news." Kakashi's eye crinkled up to hide his unease and internal discomfort at the news he was about to deliver. "Now as you all know this year's Chunin exams is special due to no small part of this team. The attention the Leaf got from our rescue mission has attracted nearly every single hidden village to compete in these exams in an attempt to regain face and to scout out the rumored Team 7 that broke enemy ninja teams out from prison."

The responses from Team 7 were predictable if you knew the team, Sakura looked, understandably down due to being captured with Yugao, Sasuke had a superior stoicness but the barely upturn of his lips showed he was excited for the upcoming matches, and Naruto had a wide, beaming smile that the sun would be jealous of.

In secret, Kakashi would admit he took a small amount of sadistic pleasure as he delivered the next bit of news to his team, "That means that Sasuke will be the star of the show." It took a few minutes for the team to come down from their high and process the news.

Team 7's expressions perplexed their leader he expected yelling and screaming from at least two of them. Sakura seemed to realize some part of why and nodded her consent. She was conflicted, Kakashi could see it in her eyes, and so angry but she was resigned to her decision. Sasuke, or ' _Satsuki,'_ Kakashi corrected in amusement, was seemingly going through a myriad of emotions. Charcoal eyes flickering to his blonde genin almost made Kakashi snort out loud, ' _Young love.'_ Those eyes after just the briefest moment then darted over to the only official Kunoichi on Team 7. This time pride burned inside Kakashi as he gave another 'eye-smile' to his team. Satsuki was coming along nicely. The fact that Sakura, of course, didn't realize that her beloved ' _Sasuke-kun'_ was in fact female but also developing feelings for the one genin, who Sakura at one point hated more than any other, amused Kakashi to no end. Why did he even read Icha Icha? His team was infinitely more entertaining.

" _ **WHY!?"**_ The word was hissed out with a healthy dose of killer intent and resentment, that Kakashi thought they were under attack. It got worse, however, when Kakashi looked into familiar cobalt blue eyes and was forced to take a step back. "Minato-sensei?" Kakashi's words slipped out before he could catch himself luckily Sasuke and Sakura were too focused on their third team member to pay attention to their sensei.

Naruto was furious. How dare Kakashi? He had broken himself multiple times over the last month just to be able to get out from under the _Uchiha's_ shadow not that he would blame her for it. His last month had been spent training nearly sixteen hours a day to be able to show the world the next, self-proclaimed, Hokage and Kakashi had the gall to say he wouldn't be able too? There'd better be a good fucking reason.

Kakashi was overwhelmed. It was unfair that Naruto looked so much like his father. How was he supposed to do anything when it was like his sensei was there judging his every move? Even now flashbacks from the war were invading Kakashi's mind to the last time he had seen those eyes so cold, Obito's death had taken its toll on more than just Kakashi.

"Naruto," Kakashi attempted to buy himself some time to calm his nerves and shaking voice, "Jiraiya has reported some troubling news. A rumor has leaked that 'The Last Uchiha," here Kakashi shot Sasuke a glance and took a moment to savor the disgusted face the onyx haired genin made when he used the title Sasuke hated before continuing, "was on the team that saved Wave nation, fought Zabuza, and rescued the kidnapped nin. As far as the elemental nations and, most importantly, the elemental Royalty is concerned, the Last Uchiha has single-handedly completed three A-ranks with my help, most don't even realise he is on a team. Konoha wants to take advantage of that and use the Uchiha's lingering prestige to bring in more customers and clientele."

Kakashi was relieved when some of the tension eased out of Naruto's shoulders. He continued his explanation, "Sasuke is an important piece of this year's exams. We have to make him look as good as possible and that means making his unknown team… you both… look like, well, cannon fodder." Team 7's sensei felt heartbroken when Naruto seemed to bleed all emotion and deflate. His eye's colored stormy gray with emotion were focused intently on the ground and he simply spat one word in response, "Fine."

The rest of Team 7 shuffled uncomfortably; the camaraderie had vanished and left something ugly in its place. Kakashi did the only thing he could and attempted to cover up the hostile feeling by continuing his news, "Now that the bad news is over," the words hung in the uneasy silence like physical weight, " I'll give you the good news." This time Kakashi kneeled down to look his team in the eyes or at least two of them, "I can never express in words of how proud of this team I am. You brats started out as the most disappointing team that I had ever tested, but the team you've become is the best in the village." ' _For genin,'_ Kakashi finished silently.

The silver-haired jounin stood and gave Sakura a piercing look and spoke with a heavy tone laced with disappointment, "Sakura. You started out a terrible ninja and a even worse Kunoichi," Sakura looked crestfallen, but lightened up with Kakashi's tone, "But now I'm proud to call you a comrade. Tsunade's training has pushed you leagues above your fellow genin." Sakura was beaming in pride and gave a resolute nod when emerald met onyx, but then she shot an almost-bashful yet thankful look to the blonde genin. It _was_ thanks to Naruto that Sakura even got training from Tsunade. Kakashi would never bet against Naruto that was for sure.

"Sasuke," Kakashi continued, "you were arrogant, spiteful, and egotistical. You were a loner and couldn't stand the thought of being in a team, you viewed everyone beneath you and your only thought was on the death of Itachi," here Sasuke's fist tightened briefly before relaxing, "but, like Sakura, you've come far. Almost a complete one-eighty from your old behavior and someone worthy of the Uchiha name." Sasuke smirked in response but Kakashi could detect the hint of wetness in her eyes. ' _Females; so emotional.'_

Finally Kakashi turned to his last student, "Naru-," he was interrupted by the student he was talking to, "Is this meeting over, Sensei?" Their sensei was frozen mid-word before giving a heavy sigh. He directed his attention to his team but left a concerned eye on his wayward student. "Good luck in your fights tomorrow."

Before anyone could do or say anything Naruto had gone up in smoke and disappeared from view. Kakashi's empty words lingered in the air.

 _ **Mother Fucking Line Break**_

The words still stung Naruto even a day later, but " _For the good of the Village"_ he'd be cannon fodder, but he'd be the best damn cannon fodder to exist. For now though, he'd simply stay back and let Sasuke man-handle the grass team and have an easy win. Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

The first inkling that something was wrong was when the only genin not currently being beaten black and blue by Sasuke was staring with unabashed hunger at Sasuke. The second was when the same genin pulled a large scroll from a cloud of smoke that was taller than even Jiraiya. The third didn't happen until Sasuke had put down both of the grass nin's teammates and was attempting to knock the scroll out of the last one's hands. The last nin put Sasuke down faster and harder than Jiraiya had Naruto during training. Fourth was instead of using the scroll on the downed and dazed Sasuke or his gobsmacked team the male/female (Naruto wasn't quite sure) nin placed the scroll on the wall of arena. Finally, the familiar laughter set every hair on Naruto's neck as high as it could possibly reach.

 _ **NO MORE FLASHBACKS LINE BREAKER**_

"Kukuku….." The Kage were already standing but the scroll had been activated and the disguised Orochimaru had successfully taken the entire elemental nations hostage. Ebony lines split the arena into dozens of pieces, endless swirls and loops covered the entirety of the Chunin exams' audience. Black ink slathered every available body and left dark tattoo-esque markings. Every Nin, villager, and Daimyo was trapped in their own bodies at the mercy of the Snake Sannin.

Cursemarks. Orochimaru had given everyone a curse mark he, alone could control. "Kukuku… I've done it Sensei," the grass nin's golden eyes locked with the Hokage, sadistic glee clear. "I'm going to destroy the leaf village and take the precious Sharingan right in front of your eyes." The unrepressed elation was sickening to the recovered members of Team 7, who were huddled as far from the mad man's reach as they could be with Sasuke being pushed to the back of the team.

Even as they watched with horrid fascination, Orochimaru's hands peeled off of the scroll and took stumbling steps towards his goal. Sakura voiced it first, "He's weak….that seal must've of taken a lot of chakra to activate. We just need to pull it off."

This time Naruto couldn't keep it in and his raging emotions got the better of him, " _OH_. Is that it, Sakura? Just get past the _S-rank_ Sannin and missing-nin and hope he doesn't kill us while we just peel the seal off?" Sakura looked wounded at his comment but stayed focused on the monster walking towards them.

Sasuke, surprisingly spoke up in defense for his teammate, "Naruto calm do-"

Twice in as many days Naruto interrupted someone, "No, you shut the fuck up _Uchiha,_ " the word was spat. Even when Naruto had spoke of Orochimaru, it hadn't had as much loathing. "I am sick and tired of you and your stupid fucking name. _Uchiha_ this and _Uchiha_ that. Who cares!?" The audience was stunned silent as the "demon brat" ranted at the scion of the almost lost clan. Even Orochimaru watched in amusement. "Your clan is dead and isn't coming back. Ever. What right does the Uchiha have to make me act like _CANNON FODDER!?"_ This time it was Sasuke who flinched back like he'd been hit but he stayed silent this time.

Naruto shook his head in disgusted dismissal, his chest heaving and turned back to the most prominent thorn in his side. Naruto acknowledged Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and spoke in an even tone, "I don't blame you for your name or hold it against you. But if you stay here and cower like your clan did when Itachi killed them you aren't worthy of the Uchiha."

The audience gasped, as did Sakura. Sasuke was stunned silent but Orochimaru was the one who broke the stalemate. "Kukuku…...well said Naruto-kun. What will you do now I wonder?"

Naruto simply disregarded the Sannin and let loose his signature jutsu. " **Kage Bunshin."**

In hindsight, it was a rather simple way to start a battle against an S-rank shinobi. Seventeen clones flashed from a cloud of chakra smoke and towards their target. Orochimaru seemed to humor him and shifted into his Taijutsu stance. The lead Naruto launched a haymaker at the Snake's torso while two readied drop kicks from above while still four others slid from below to knock his legs out from under him. It was testament to his skill and genius that Orochimaru didn't bat an eye at the number of opponents and simply decimated them.

The snake sannin stopped the punch cold and sent the clone soaring skyward and crashing into the clones from above. The four clones below tasted the bottom of a sandal and were quickly dispersed. The last eight abandoned any semblance of a plan and simply launched themselves at the pale ninja. They got within inches of the acclaimed genius only to transform into smoke from strikes faster than they could see. _Poof Poof Poof_. Fifteen clones gone and not one touched Orochimaru.

The last two clones and their creator stopped short and nervously glanced between each other and their target. A sinister smirk and a raised eyebrow was Orochimaru's answer. For some reason, that seemed to steel the clones' resolve. Two flared their chakra and jumped at the sannin, fox grins in place. Suddenly the arena shook as dual screams of " **Bunshin Daibakuha"** and blasts equivalent of an A-rank tag went off point-blank on the sannin.

The final Naruto jumped through the smoke in an attempt to finish the job while the Sannin was either blinded or hurt, but the only thing that was waiting on him was a pale hand to wrap around his throat. Gasping and choking, Naruto struggled to free himself from his captors grip. Orange clad legs kicked rapidly and hands clawed at the white clamp that held him aloft.

"NARUTO!" Several voices laced with worry and heartbreak screamed out; most notably among them was Fu, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tayuya and surprisingly Tsunade and Shizune. The Hokage sat stoically at the scene, but anyone with eyes could see the sheer, overwhelming helplessness in his eyes.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." A squeeze and the sound of bones breaking signaled the end of the number-one-knuckle-headed-most-surprising ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Everything in the universe seemed to disappear and focus on the limp body in the fallen Sannin's hands. In that same moment, Orochimaru's death was promised by no less than thirteen different people.

Then time resumed and just as everyone was going to lose control; the body and Orochimaru's smirk disappeared into smoke. The Sannin actually looked baffled. Golden eyes widened comically and jaw hanging open just enough for someone to call him on it. Hope seemed to blossom in the audience and even the ever stoic Ibiki let out a guffaw in the silence.

At the peak of the this period, where hope outgrew the sorrow, where the audience stood to cheer, where Nobles and villagers alike began to shout out his name; Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe, the deadlast, the failure, the no-name orphan, the pariah of Konoha, launched himself from his underground hiding place and landed a textbook uppercut on the Snake Sannin's unguarded jaw.

And the audience erupted. Even as the twin kicks of Naruto's burrowing clones sent the Sannin airborne, his name was screamed by a hundred different voices. " **Uzu."** The dirty clones shouted, their echos of explosions covered by the crowd. The pale nin seemed to regain his wits and tried to stop his flight. Four clones were waiting for him and sent the Sannin higher with shouts of " **Maki"** and an equal number of explosions. The crowd provided the " **Naruto"** and as Orochimaru left the smoke and reached the peak of his flight, Naruto's voice shouted out above all the other noise. " **Explosive Barrage."** Five clones flipped and just as the last syllable ended, Orochimaru was granted five simultaneous A-grade explosive drop kicks.

The crowd went wild. They had seen it; Orochimaru had bled. A genin had drawn blood first against a Sannin. It was unprecedented and it set the blood of shinobi boiling. Naruto landed into a backwards roll and set himself in a sliding three-point stance until he slowed to a stop. Dust marked his path and ended in a bigger cloud of chakra smoke where his opponent was hidden or dead. Naruto doubted it, but a guy can hope, right?

The dust spread out as the cheering was transformed into unsettled murmuring. Naruto's eyes were focused on the cloud with uncharacteristic focus. The tiniest, briefest glint allowed Naruto to redirect the Kusanagi sword with a, now, sheared kunai. Even with the failed stab, the legendary blade had managed to cut several sunlight bright hairs and the deep navy cloth of Naruto's headband.

The sword swung out and back around causing Naruto to launch his broken kunai into the cloud while side flipping the blade. _Clang._ His kunai shattered with sparks as bright as stars.

"Kukuku…...you'll never win Naruto-kun. Why not just give up? Give me Sasuke, no one would blame you. Genin, barely six months out of the academy, can't defeat a Sannin." The Sannin's mocking words sounded serene but it only caused Naruto to grit his teeth, which were then forced open from a punch that folded the young boy like a lawn chair and buried him in the arena's wall.

Naruto attempted to give a biting retort, not to mention, his soon-to-be famous, 'Talk no jutsu', but surprisingly it was the wallflower of Team 7 that answered.

"W-we won't let you o-or any-," Sakura's voice was barely more than a whisper that the smallest breeze could have carried away but as profound as her words were, they reached every ear in the colosseum, and even as she spoke; her voice gained the confidence that Tsunade had instilled, the steel and backbone of a proud leaf Kunoichi, "one take Sasuke away from us. He belongs to Team 7 and Konoha; not you, nor his brother."

Sasuke was struck by the conviction his teamma-No, his friend's voice held. She was willing to fight and die for him. ' _Is this the Will of Fire Kakashi mentioned?'_ It felt nice like coming home. ' _Home!?'_ The very thought speared Sasuke to his core. ' _Yes, home. Konoha has become my home.'_ As if the thought strengthened him, Sasuke rose to his feet; his body automatically falling into the arrogant slouch the Uchiha were known for coupled with a superior smirk, but the one thing that set him apart was the fire in his eyes. The same fire, Hiruzen noted, that Madara had held upon first joining Konoha. The Uchiha's flames fanned once more!

"Hn. Konoha is my home. I'm not going anywhere and as a loyal leaf shinobi, I will defend her to my death. Without the Uchiha there wouldn't be a 'Will of Fire'." Sasuke radiated smug pride and contentment. His chakra flickered around him and the shadow it cast seemed to show his clan standing proudly behind him.

The dust had finally cleared and Orochimaru's form was revealed. Most of his weight on his back foot and his clothes as clean as they were before Naruto had kicked him around the only difference was a small cut above his right eye, no doubt from a clone's foot. Before he could speak, however, Naruto's voice cut in.

"Jiji, himself, said it." Naruto's voice took on an amusing mockery of Hiruzen's,"The village, the children, the adults, and every single animal in this village is my friend and family. They trust me to lead me and in turn, I trust them to protect this village. That, Naruto is the Will of Fire. The ability to depend on other's strength when you need it and letting them depend on you." Naruto climbed on top of the rubble that littered the ground after his impact with the wall. He stood as tall and proud as the Hokage monument that framed him, arms crossed and feet spread apart with his jacket flapping in the breeze behind him; he resembled the late Yondaime to a startling degree.

Once more, Naruto's voice echoed across the open ground and somehow inspired everyone,"As future Hokage, I will stop you from taking my family from me. As Naruto Uzumaki, I never give up and never back down that is my nindo. As a member of Team 7, I know breaking the rules makes you trash, but..," Here Sasuke's and Sakura's voice joined his and for the briefest moment, blue and green and black flashed. "Those that abandon teammates are worse than trash."

Silence met the declaration of Team 7.


End file.
